Various near field communication technologies exist today, some of which employ radio frequency (RF) modalities, including near field communication (NFC), infrared, Bluetooth® of Bluetooth Sig, Inc. and WiFi® of the WiFi® Alliance. These technologies, however, are known to suffer from security concerns in being susceptible to interception out of the air if within signal range.